


In the Lounge

by thinkpink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Exhibitionism, M/M, Top Lance (Voltron), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink/pseuds/thinkpink
Summary: Only Lance knows what a little tease Shiro is.





	In the Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short so i was just gonna have it on my tumblr but i figured hey, might as well throw it here too. also i put my notes in the summary section, i'm fucking tired
> 
> i’m not gonna lie, this is based on a like 30 second porn clip i saw that had me transfixed. i was like - oh shit, that’s hella shance.
> 
> also, like i don't think i've ever written something with so little dialogue! go me~

He and Shiro were in the lounge, spread out along the couches. Decompressing from the long training routines they had been running all day. Where the other Paladins or the Atlas crew were, Lance didn’t know and didn’t particularly care.

Shiro was on his stomach, currently scrolling through something undoubtedly important on his comms pad. If Lance stretched out his leg he could probably touch Shiro’s ass with his foot, but he was content where he currently was, just watching the other man.

Shiro had this habit of shaking his hips back and forth when he was laying on this stomach, a sort of mindless, restless tic that he wasn’t even aware of. Sometimes Lance would reach out and hold his hips still, just to watch Shiro blush and roll his eyes. He would stop then but within a few minutes, without fail, his hips would move again. Back and forth, rocking to a rhythm in his head that no one else was privy to. 

It was seriously adorable. 

It also tended to stretch the material of his pants across his ass in a way that always had Lance transfixed, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watched. 

Especially the bottoms he was currently wearing, loose basketball shorts that already left very little to the imagination, particularly if you stared at Shiro’s crotch as much as Lance did. 

Shiro huffed a laugh at whatever was on his tablet – probably not important then – and the rhythm of his swaying faltered, before picking back up again. 

Lance felt himself getting hard beneath his own loose track pants and didn’t stop himself from reaching down to palm his dick through the soft material.

Shiro laughed again and Lance tightened his grip, feeling the way his cock was hardening, rapidly filling out at the sight of Shiro’s round, pert ass swaying, swaying, swaying. 

He squeezed hard and grunted at the sensation.

Shiro turned his head just a little, enough to see Lance cupping himself through his pants, and grinned. He arched a brow and looked around the room before looking back to Lance as if to say _we’re in the common area._

Lance shrugged and reached into his pants, pulling the waist band down enough so that he could pull his dick out fully. 

Shiro smiled, soft and enticing, and his gaze was focused on Lance’s hand as it slid down the shaft, pulling his foreskin back to expose the shiny wet head.

Lance stroked himself a few times, until he was fully hard, and his foreskin stayed back on its own. Shiro watched with feigned uninterest, before he grinned again and shook his hips meaningfully, turning back to his tablet.

The fucking tease.

Lance continued to fondle himself, sliding his hand up and down smoothly before letting go, the sound of his dick slapping against his stomach echoing through the room. 

Shiro continued to scroll, hips swaying again – this time with purpose.

Lance stood up then, pants still pulled low, the elastic digging into the underside of his cock just this side of enjoyable. He looked around at the room – they were fully exposed, anyone could walk in on them at any moment.

That thought didn’t stop him from stepping closer to Shiro, hooking a finger into the back of his basketball shorts and pulling down.

Shiro didn’t seem to be deterred by their visibility, as he raised his hips just a little to facilitate Lance’s movements. 

When the waistband of his shorts was just low enough to reveal the crack of Shiro’s ass, Lance let it go, enjoying the way it snapped against his cheeks. 

It was a perfect ass, if you asked Lance. Round and firm, muscular enough that it looked fantastic in dress slacks but soft enough that you could knead it with your hands. There were spares hairs along the crack that Lance had licked countless times yet could never get enough of. Shiro had an ass you wanted to bury your face in.

Lance considered it, for a minute – eating him out right there in the lounge – but Shiro could never stay quiet through that so it wasn’t to be.

Plus Lance really wanted to fuck him. 

Lance placed one knee on the couch, his other foot still braced on the floor, and pressed the head of his cock to Shiro’s asshole.

He looked up to see Shiro still scrolling through his comms, casual as hell. Lance snorted, amused by Shiro’s faux apathy – the way his fingers were clutching the edge of the tablet said otherwise. 

With zero preparation, Lance thrust, sliding in with little resistance. He groaned, low in his throat, looking back down to watch his cock disappear slowly into Shiro’s hole. 

Shiro was pleasantly tight, but he was still open and wet from that morning, lingering silicone lube facilitating their movements. 

Lance gripped at Shiro’s hips, looked up to ensure the room was still empty and that no one was lingering in the open doorway getting a free show, then pulled back until he was almost all the way out – only the head of his cock still buried in Shiro’s hot, slick asshole. 

Shiro’s hands clutched at the tablet but he had stopped scrolling. 

_Good._

Lance shoved forward, burying himself to the hilt in one quick move. 

Shiro gasped, his head dropping down as he pushed his hips back, as if trying to force Lance even deeper. 

Bracing his foot against the floor, Lance fucked him steadily, thrusts gaining speed and force until the air was filled with the slapping sound of Lance’s balls against Shiro’s skin and their combined panting.

Shiro cried out at a particularly hard thrust and Lance almost cheered when he placed the tablet safely on the floor, then pressed his hands against the couch to steady them both. 

“Fuck, yes, _Lance,”_ Shiro moaned softly, his eyes closed, face pressed against his hands. 

Lance could feel his orgasm rushing up, the thrill of fucking Shiro in the Garrison Lounge where anyone could find them was heady, too much to contain for long. He reached out to grab one of Shiro’s hands, thrusting it underneath them both to encourage him to get himself off. 

Shiro quickly complied and Lance admired the way the muscles in his back strained, even through his tee-shirt, as he stroked his cock, sharp pulls meant to finish himself quickly. Shiro’s face was pressed to the couch, his mouth open and drooling against the rough material. Lance couldn’t help pressing his palm to the back of Shiro’s neck, pushing him down firmly.

That touch seemed to be the catalyst and Shiro gasped, biting down on his bottom lip, his ass clenching around Lance’s dick spectacularly. 

Lance didn’t fight it, breath rushing out of him as he unloaded inside of Shiro, burying his dick as deep as he could go, grinding them both down into the couch. He pressed his head against Shiro’s back, gasping for air, and let the aftershocks run through him. 

He might have stayed like that forever, caught up in the aftermath of his orgasm, until Shiro began to sway his hips back and forth, Lance’s dick still buried inside him. 

Lance snorted, nipping at the back of Shiro’s neck before pulling out – the feeling of Shiro’s ass grasping at his softening dick making him shiver. He pulled Shiro’s pants back up, patting his bottom once he was dressed again before shoving himself back into his pants. 

Shiro rolled over to watch him as he dropped back into his seat, and Lance could see the faintest trace of a wet stain on the front of his basketball shorts. Shiro’s expression was wry as he looked at Lance, before reaching down to grab his tablet again. 

Lance sighed, relaxing back against the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi to me on my tumblr :)](http://thinkpinkwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
